1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic light and more particularly pertains to magnetically mounting a drop light to a metallic surface on the hood of an automobile with an on/off option with a magnetic light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drop lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, drop lights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lighting to see the engine of an automobile are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,412 to Ciallella discloses a drop light with magnet and hook.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,328 to Burgett discloses the design of a multi-position drop light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,462 to Komonko discloses a clamp-on magnet for trouble lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,106 to Norton discloses a shop light.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,883 to Goodwin discloses a universal trouble light support.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a magnetic light that magnetically mounts a drop light to a metallic surface on the hood of an automobile with an on/off option.
In this respect, the magnetic light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of magnetically mounting a drop light to a metallic surface on the hood of an automobile with an on/off option.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved magnetic light which can be used for magnetically mounting a drop light to a metallic surface on the hood of an automobile with an on/off option. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.